Only You
by pencil gal
Summary: Where do you go when there's nowhere left to go? Five drabbles written for the one year anniversary at Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.
1. Righting a Wrong

**Righting a Wrong**

His heart sped up slightly as he spotted her ahead of him, walking by the lake. This was it. This was his chance to make amends. To apologise for… well everything really. He slipped into a jog to catch up with her and called out, "Usagi!" It felt so good to say it. "Hey Usagi!"

She stopped and turned to him. He grinned while she watched him curiously as he came to a stop in front of her. "Mamoru-ba… uh… Mamoru-san?"

He softened his smile even though he felt like he was going to burst. He wanted her to take him seriously when he said this and it was doubtful that she would if he was grinning like maniac. He opened his mouth ready to spill everything.

_I'm sorry for all the mean things I say. Sorry for all the mean things I do as well. I know that I can be a jerk a lot of the time but it's not fair and you don't deserve it. I'm sorry that I tease you about your grades and your hair and Motoki. I'm just so sorry about everything I've ever done to you to make you sad or angry._

She was still watching him, her head tilted to the side and blue eyes filled with curiosity as to what he might say. He swallowed hard, nervousness creeping in. Why wouldn't the words come out? "Usagi," he said again. He couldn't seem to get any further than just saying her name.

"Yes?" It looked like she was beginning to get impatient with him.

"I-" he cut himself off and swallowed again. "I…" He let out a small sigh. It wasn't working. He couldn't say it. "Never mind, it's not important."

She shrugged. "Okay then. I'll see you later Mamoru." She grinned at him and skipped away. He watched as her long pigtails disappeared in the distance. He sighed as he turned around and began to walk home.

At least it was a start.


	2. Soul Mates

**Soul Mates**

In the past, in the time of the Universe that Was, there was a boy and there was a girl.

They were a very normal boy and girl. Once you discarded the fact that they were royal heirs.

One day they met and then one day they fell in love. And then everything was perfect.

They were meant to have their happily ever after.

And they were robbed of it.

-

In the present, in the time of Earth that Is, there is a boy and there is a girl.

They are a very normal boy and girl. Once you discard the fact that they are superheroes.

One day they meet and then one day they fall in love. And then everything is perfect.

They were meant to have their happily ever after.

And sometimes they are allowed it.

-

In the future, in the time of Crystal Tokyo to Come, there will be a man and there will be a woman.

They will be a very normal man and woman. Once you discard the fact that they will be the King and Queen of the New Era.

One day they will meet and then one day they will fall in love. And then everything will be perfect.

They are meant to have their happily ever after.

And they will be rewarded with it.


	3. Pretend

**Pretend**

She was so tired of it all.

She was tired of the lies and deceit, the expectations and disappointments.

She was sick of always pretending to be something she wasn't.

Everyone thought she was and expected her to be something different.

A silly schoolgirl. A loving daughter. A brave superhero. A loyal soldier.

She was none of these things and she knew it.

If she was a silly schoolgirl then she'd be dreaming about a boy right now. But she wasn't.

If she was a loving daughter then she'd try harder to make her parents happy. But she didn't.

If she was a brave superhero then she'd be able to save everyone no matter what the circumstances were. But she couldn't.

If she was a loyal soldier then she'd allow someone else, someone better, to become leader and willingly follow them. But she wouldn't.

She had spent so much time pretending to be what others wanted her to be that she could barely remember who she really was anymore.

She sighed as she shuffled out of the arcade paying no attention to the eyes that watched her so closely.

She never realised that he could see through all the disguises and all the costumes.

She never knew that he could see through it all and could see that her true self – the sweet and kind and compassionate girl, the scared little girl, the funny and thoughtful and quiet girl – was slowly being killed by all the masks she was forced to wear.


End file.
